


Silence (Joker)

by Darknecessary



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Comfort, Emotional Hurt, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-06
Updated: 2018-03-06
Packaged: 2019-03-27 21:46:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13889769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darknecessary/pseuds/Darknecessary
Summary: Sometimes it was silent





	Silence (Joker)

**Author's Note:**

> This is a really short thing i could not get off my head... hope you like it, maybe ill redo it sometime in the future. 
> 
> :*

Over all the sounds Arkham's inmates made hung the Joker.  
Over Penguins pleas to get out was Joker's laughing.  
Over dark, soothing lullabies sung by Scarecrow the Crazy banging his head against the door was louder.  
Over Riddlers little, stupid and annoying questions, Mr. Madman screamed.  
Over tea parties, hunger and flames, The Clowprince of Crime roared, chuckled and cried.  
  
But sometimes- it was silent.  
He was absolutely silent.  
It was something other than the silence when he broke out.  
It was a dark silence, heavy and impressing.  
It was the silence that was there, when Batman was visiting him.  
  
Batman always turned off the cameras.  
He always shut the door.  
And nothing was to hear.  
Not breaking bones, neither screaming in pain.  
No one knew what both of them were doing in there.  
  
Except for Batman and Joker.  
Batman had found Joker for the first time like this 3 years ago curled against the wall.  
He had cried perfectly silent.  
No one had heard Joker sob or sniff.  
He was a master in weeping silently.  
  
Batman had not interrogated him.  
He had sat beneath the green haired man, soothing his back.  
He had not said any word.  
Joker had not said any word.  
It was not necessary.  
  
Joker had become calm again after hours.  
He had looked at Batman with watery eyes and a running nose.  
Batman had nodded and then left.  
He had seen enough for today.  
The silent whisper from Jokers throat never reached him.  
  
_„ Thank you.“_


End file.
